Peetas Diary
by Baron Von Fish
Summary: AU: Peeta is a victor that have been forced to work in the Capitol as a prostitute. Katniss is the daughter of a aristocrat and Gale is her boyfriend. Follow Peetas struggle to get Katniss to love him. Rated T since the original book uses themes of the same kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Before reading: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy or the characters. All is written to honor and tribute Suzanne Collins. And if you do have something against gays and prostitutes please read another fanfic! **

Dear Diary

Well, yesterday was not what you call trouble free. I think that I met a girl that I like at the local club. But what will my mates say? I'm their leader and they think of me as the gays messiah. I've always looked good in leather and metal, it really compliments my blonde hair and blue eyes. But the society runs painful nails down my back and I'm not sure if I want to continue with the gay world. But where would I hide? It's not like the government does not know who I am, and my pimp have tagged me on the chest. Should I risk the friends that have become my family to leave this life for a girl that I don't know?

But this girl is not like any other girl; she has long brown hair and those beautiful gray eyes that sparkle like a thousand fires lit in the mountains surrounding the Capitol. Her body is like one of the presidential sculptures work, and if she does one mistake the work of art will be ruined.

But what am I? A victor forced into prostitution and she is probably a daughter of a high ranked person in the government. She got that typical aristocratic Capitol look, and I would not even stand a chance with a Capital hooker! And if she would love me, what would happen? Would we be executed or thrown into prison? Or would I be slowly tortured to death? Why should it be this way, why can't two people of different classes get married here in the capitol, the last free place of Panem.

And If I ask here to love me, will she reject me? Or just pay me to have sex with her. The only thing I caught in the club last night before the club owner Mrs. Crane caught me spying on her girl pack was that her name is Katniss, and I can't think of a more beautiful name. But now I think I have customer, hope it's not Finnick again…

**Remember to review and ****I'm sorry that I have not published anything in the last few weeks, I've had a enormous writer's block!**

**-BvF**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, I hope you will enjoy reading it!**

Dear Diary

I'm a bit sore today (thanks Finnick) and I just can't stop thinking about Katniss! I do not know why I "love" this girl so much. I think it all started after my games five years ago.

I was chosen together with the majors daughter at the reaping, our mentor Haymitch tried to kiss Madge (I think that was her name) on the stage but threw up on her. And from the beginning Haymitch favoured Madge since her aunt competed with Haymitch in the second quarter quell. She was an excellent knife thrower and was more beautiful than the girls from the career districts. But when we came to the Capitol, we noticed that in our apartment there were our Escort two daughters, Katniss and the other one they called little duck. I immediately became friend with the "little duck" who I later would learn goes under the name Prim. Meanwhile Madge became friend with Katniss and they discussed the best strategy for her.

In the training we both showed great results and I was invited to form a alliance with the district 10 tributes and the female district 7 tribute. But when the training scores came I was shocked. Madge had received a 12 and I had received an 11. This would later make us big targets.

The interviews were not anything special, Caesar made me confess that I "was in love" with my district partner, and Madge were only asked about her 12.

On the morning of the games my stylist Porchia escorted me to the arena, and when we were in the launch room she gave me a duckpin that Prim wanted me to wear in the arena. But my joy was short lived since when the gong sounded Madge was stabbed in the back by the district 1 girl Glimmer and became the first one to die in the bloodbath.

But the alliance I was part of got what we needed and went into a high field. And we stayed there until it only was the careers and our alliance left. The first one to die were the little girl, she was bitten by a venomous snake and fell into a pit. Then the district 7 girl was killed by the district 1 tributes, but Thresh and me killed them shortly after. The gamemakers then decided that they should set fire to the forest and then the district 2 girl and Thresh were killed. So it was only I and Cato left, but he fell into a trap the careers built to capture other tributes. So he became an easy kill.

After the games and when my injuries had been fixed. I met Katniss that were broken hearted after the betrayal on Madge. I promised her that I always would be there for her, but then she got a rich capitol boyfriend named Gale.

**Remember to review and follow, there is more to come...**

**-BvF**


End file.
